<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden Spaces by gaudiasolis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133516">Hidden Spaces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaudiasolis/pseuds/gaudiasolis'>gaudiasolis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaudiasolis/pseuds/gaudiasolis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is inspired by lumosinlove's amazing Sweater Weather series - credit for the characters and the world goes to her!<br/>Here's some anxious Lo getting love and support from the team. This is my first piece of work so pls be nice! Also I don't speak French so apologies if its wrong.</p><p>cw: anxiety</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hidden Spaces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan had been feeling off for the last couple of days. It had snuck up on him, that familiar gnawing sensation in the pit of his stomach. The first sign that it wasn’t going to go away was this morning, as he moved on autopilot round the kitchen trying to make his morning coffee. Both his boys were already up and pottering about getting ready for practice, Logan, however, had been up for hours. He was ready and had been for almost an hour but he was stuck in his head, his mind spinning faster than his body could move. </p><p>This feeling wasn’t new and he suspected that it wouldn’t be going away any time soon but he stuffed it down and out of his mind knowing that he could buy himself some time with a distraction, something to nudge his mind away from a complete spiral. </p><p>Unbeknownst to Leo and Finn, Logan had been collecting a list of calming, panic relieving techniques hidden at the bottom of a shopping list note in his phone. Some of the tips had come from Heather, the Lion’s sport therapist, but most were things he had picked up over the years from tv shows, social media and many, many google searches. This list didn’t need to be a secret, in fact, Lo knew that sharing some of these things with his boyfriends would probably help all of them but for some reason it had started out a secret and he had kept it that way. </p><p>He reached for his phone now, hearing the soft chattering of Leo and Finn as they brushed their teeth in the bathroom down the hall. The slight shake of his hand should have been the next tip off that this day wasn’t going to go to plan. It took a couple of goes to unlock his phone with his hands sweating but he got it open and found the note, moving his finger harshly up the screen and watching the words blur until they stopped moving revealing a random, and hopefully helpful technique. This one read: break down tasks into simple actions and give yourself the instructions. Okay, Logan thought, splaying his hands out on the cool countertop, take a deep breath in, you can do this. He started following the simple instructions in his head to make some coffee for the car ride into Hogwarts: fill the kettle and turn it on, get the travel mug from the draining board, get out a spoon, now the instant coffee granules, and just as he got to ‘get the milk out of the fridge’ his anxiety bubbled too high and he felt his eyes begin to water. </p><p>“Lo, you almost ready to go?” Finn called from the living room. Logan took a deep breath through his nose and replied “Yeah just a sec” hoping that the others couldn’t hear the slight wobble in his voice. It must have worked because Finn’s acknowledging “okayyyyyy” was practically sang back at him as he shoved the lid on the travel mug, still only containing instant coffee grounds but that was the least of Lo’s worries now. </p><p>The car ride into Hogwarts felt like it took forever with Finn sitting shotgun and singing along to the morning radio. Lo could tell that Leo suspected something was up. Normally, Lo would put up some kind of argument about sitting in the back, but this morning he’d just climbed in and put his seatbelt on without a word otherwise. Leo’s eyes met his in the rearview mirror as he backed out of the driveway in front of their apartment block. The concern on Leo’s face was clear and Lo didn’t think he could handle being asked if he was alright so he turned his head and pointedly stared out of the window for the rest of the ride, his hands almost white as they clutched his travel mug looking for some kind of grounding, something to feel to bring his focus back. </p><p>The moment they pulled into Leo’s parking spot in Hogwarts Logan was out of the car, leaving his hockey stuff and his boys behind him, ignoring the concerned shouts from Leo and Finn as he took off across the car park. Lo wanted to run, to hide, to get away from anyone who might ask him questions, want him to talk. However, Logan was well prepared to hide in Hogwarts stadium. One of the first things he had done upon being drafted was explore and make note of all the nooks and crannies that would perfectly fit a Logan shaped hockey player in need of hiding. The only person who had ever been able to find him was Dumo, and he made sure not to go anywhere that Dumo had found him before. So Lo kept walking, legs shaking, until he found himself almost at the top of the stadium, right in the nosebleed seats, he picked a row of seats where he could see the doorway but anybody on the rink couldn’t see him and sat down hard on the floor breathing long ragged breaths. </p><p>The look on Leo and Finn’s faces as they rushed into the locker room stopped Dumo in his tracks from where he was stood chatting to Sirius by his stall - “Ça va?”. Dumo looked expectantly behind the pair as their eyes raked back and forward across the room - searching. “Où est Logan?” Dumo asked quietly but sternly. The busy locker room continued to bustle around them with only Dumo and Sirius keyed into the presence of a potential situation. Finn opened his mouth to speak but ended up taking several short breaths and swallowing hard as he stumbled out the words “He didn’t - didn’t come in here?”. Leo placed a hand on Finn’s shoulder and gently took his kit bag from him, dropping it to the floor next to where he’d put his and Lo’s. He spoke softly “He’s here somewhere, he has to be. It’ll be fine” the concern in his voice came through as he practically whispered the last bit “- we’ll just go and look around a bit- right Fish?” The four of them left the locker room, with Dumo stopping to catch coach in the hallway and explain what they were doing. Coach Weasley nodded asking Dumo to let him know when they found Lo but otherwise the four of them were excused from practice that morning. </p><p>Leo and Finn practically sprinted off down the hallway, with Dumo and Sirius having to run and catch hold of them - “We need a plan” Sirius said clearly still grasping Finn’s arm. Finn’s head turned to Dumo - “You know where he normally goes right? Where should we be heading?”. Dumo rattles off the list of places he’s found Lo in before and suggests they split up with Leo and Finn starting in the basement and working up and him and Sirius doing the opposite and working their way down from the top.  </p><p>Logan wasn’t even sure he was awake anymore - wasn’t sure he was present in this world. All he could think about was trying to breath, the cold concrete floor leaching warmth from him. The world around him had become a constant buzz with sounds blending together - he could distinguish shouts from the rink and tried to focus on putting names to voices. He could hear James, for sure, his laugh echoing across the stadium as he teased someone - Kasey maybe? Talker? He thought he could hear Sirius but the voice was off. It wasn't a shout, it was too quiet. “Logan, Lo, hey Logan can you hear me?”. That was definitely Sirius. “You’re okay, hey Lo, just breath, it's me Cap - you’re okay.” Logan could feel himself coming back, his mind chasing Sirius’ voice grounding him. Sirius’ voice, softer than he’d ever heard it kept repeating comforts and reassurances. Then Lo could hear another voice - this one he knew instantly - this one meant home and safety - Dumo. </p><p>Lo’s fingers still tingled as he tried to move them - to get some sort of sensation back. Suddenly warm hands were wrapped around his slowly rubbing them and the familiar smell of the Dumais household appeared around him. “Mon fils - c’est moi - peux-tu m'entendre?” </p><p>Lo opened his eyes to the familiar loving face of Pascal Dumais and felt the slow calming relief of safety as two arms scooped him up into a hug. Lo sat like that, curled up silently sobbing, in Dumo’s arms as Sirius pulled out his phone to call Leo and Finn. Lo could hear the frantic voices of his boyfriends coming from Sirius’ phone as he reassured them that Lo was okay. Lo whined slightly, his heart and breathing rate rising and his face falling - Dumo quickly moved to reassure him that it was fine and that Leo and Finn were just worried and Lo didn’t need to worry about that. </p><p>Sirius nodded to Dumo and said something Lo didn’t quite catch - Dumo leaned down and asked softly if Lo thought he could walk yet - with Lo’s slight shake off the head Dumo lifted him up and the three of them made their way down through Hogwarts to meet Leo and Finn at the car park with Sirius jogging ahead and sending anyone they came across in the other direction. As Dumo approached Leo’s car the sound of his boyfriends voices roused Lo and he reached out his arms for Finn to take him. The soft warm love of his boyfriends’ radiating his way with the comforting murmur of reassurances whispered into his ear as Finn attempted to climb into the backseat without relenting his hold on Lo. Leo pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and climbed into the driver's seat. Dumo moved to close the door fixing Lo with a loving look - “call me any time, mon fils - you always have a home with us, oui - je t’aime toujours”. </p><p>The rest of the day was spent with the boys curled up on their sofa, Lo squished between his loves, with lots of cuddling and soft kisses as they binge watch all three Bridget Jones films letting Lo know that he’s always loved and can take his time talking or not talking about what’s going on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>